The present invention relates to an orthopedic apparatus comprising at least one orthopedic support having a resting surface of at least approximately spherical shape for resting on a patient's bed, said orthopedic support comprising a sole extending beyond the toes of the patient for receiving the plantar surface of the foot and for supporting the weight of the bedclothes and coverlets and at least one clamp for removably fastening said orthopedic support to the foot.
Such an apparatus is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,654. It does not comprise means for orienting the foot of the patient with respect to the leg nor any means for supporting the calf. U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,231 discloses a foot and leg correctional device for correcting the inclination or deformity of the bones, particularly for infants. The device is in form of a shoe in two parts, the front part being capable of being oriented with respect to the rear part in a sagittal plane and in a plane perpendicular thereof. The device does not include any means for supporting the calf and it is not intended for maintaining the foot or the leg of a patient lying in a bed, in a given position in order to relieve this patient.